


A Promise

by maoceop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoceop/pseuds/maoceop
Summary: Erwin Smith has pledged on humanity; a secret needed to be shown. Will he leave his own desires about the Titans for the one he loves?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Erwin X Y/N angsty one shot! Hope you enjoy this piece! I planned on posting this on Wattpad but for some reason, I can't so I'll put it here on AO3 where it belongs. Happy reading (or not)!

Year 846. A month before the reclamation of Wall Maria.

"Tell me! Right now! Stay or we're breaking up!"

Your loud voice called attention to the whole room. The patients and nurses were looking at both of you with curiouosity.

"(Y/N), it would be better to talk about this somewhere else..." Erwin pulled your hand and tried to get you out of the hospital. You tried to fight back but with this tall, blonde, and fit physique... you also think it was worthless. But, you still let out noises that captured attention.

"No! Let me go! Stop it!" He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment and tried to understand your situation. You're furious, mad, and he does understand that.  
In the end, both of you went in a small room next to the ward filled with medical supplies. Erwin closed the door silently as he let loose on your hand.

"Are you crazy?! I have my duty! Did... did you just locked the door?! Erwin!" You blabber what's in your mind right now. You're definitely not thinking straight anymore.

He looked at you intently and said, "Let me explain, (Y/N)... please," and that calmed you down. That look. You tried to get more angry, but none left. Your face slowly softened as you suddenly scanned you're beloved's. As soon as he understood that you won't interrupt, he explained his side.

"I understand what you're feeling. But, I am the commander, love. I cannot be waiting upon these closed walls. I need to be there," he paused, "(Y/N), you should be the one to know how much I yearn for this. The world outside. The truth. The basement. This cannot be delayed anymore."

You looked at him. Trying not to push those tears, trying to succumb those upsetting emotions to yourself... but you can't. Altogether, you just broke down. "Why can't you just stay?" You managed to mutter.

Those toned chest met your palms, you even tried to kick him. You punched and continued to punch him, hoping your feelings would reach his. You slowly gave up and uttered, "How can you say that to me?"

The room was filled with silence. And the only thing that destroyed it was your incoherent sobbing.

In the end, Erwin placed his hand on your shoulder. He silently chuckled which made you furious. "Are you- hic- laughing right now- hic?!" he then slowly enveloped his strong arm around you. He's hugging you in the middle of a fight. And you think he did the right thing; you felt secured, almost swayed by his actions.

"It's because I know you will definitely heal me, my love," then he looked at me in the eyes, "Do you remember the first time we met? Even if it was pretty painful- with you bandaging my cut off arm- you were always at my side." He showed his smile at you endearingly, as if he wanted to persuade you. "I was in an awful state with the last battle, and yet, you managed to uplift my spirit. A wounded soldier like me- such a person like me- I thought I found someone I could share my life with. 

And I am grateful to have met you, (Y/N). But you know how much I've been driven by my passion for all those years; I want to be part of a change. Please, accept my wishes."

No matter how you push yourself to understand, you really can't. You badly wanted to tie him under a tree and leave him there until everything was over, but of course and again, you can't. You were in so much pain, with Erwin leaving and your pending patients to treat.

And by that, you knew, you needed to let go. 

You removed yourself from his embrace. You readied yourself to what you were about to say, shutting your eyes for a second. "Then... I'm sorry, but I think we both need time and space. Please excuse me."

You left him. The hole in your heart continued to shallow, emptying your emotions. You didn't feel alive anymore. Days passed by and the news chattered by the townsfolk alerted you: this is the day. The day you were so afraid of. Ever since your quarrel with Erwin, he never visited anymore. That was two weeks ago.

"Nurse (Y/N), are you okay?" Your co-worker asked you worriedly. She rubbed her palms on your back, assuring everything's gonna be okay. You sniffed and wiped your tears. You tried to smile and told her, "Thank you."

"(L/N) (Y/N)! Is there anyone? (L/N) (Y/N)!" A loud voice made you look over the entrance door of your designated ward. "(L/N) (Y/N)?" He repeated your name that made you bring back to reality. "Yes, it's me! How can I help you?"

The person, dressed like a Survey Corps member, threw an "O" shaped expression and looked at you for a moment. He then hurriedly walked up to you, struggling to find something on his side leather bag. Just before he was in front of you, the soldier handed a small envelope, with its simplistic feature, you were astonished by the symbol and red wax seal.

"Our commander, Mr. Erwin Smith, decided to give this to you before he leaves the border," he cleared his throat, "then, good day." The soldier left, leaving you in confusion.

You never expected anything. You knew yourself his passion was his first priority, his drive to move forward. Compared to you, this event was Erwin's... force. Once you went back to what happened, you hurriedly opened the letter.

My Beloved (Y/N),

I don't have much to say. By the time you receive this letter of mine tomorrow, after dawn, humanity will charge forward. The moment we claim our victory, I hope you can consider marrying me. Let us spend our lives together, shall we?

Yours truly,  
Erwin Smith

Your face flushed with pinkish tones. How foolish can this man be? How much more do you have to be even more stupid?! Your mind didn't have the function at all to explain why you're moving towards outside. Your feet moved faster and faster. You ran until you can reach him. 

But it's all too late. The gates were seconds to closing when you arrive. You held the letter he gave, a physical proof of his promise to you.

The moment you heard that they have come back, you had wished for good news. And it is- for humanity, of course- but for you- it was like heaven's punishment. 

Because to you, he never intended to keep his promise.


End file.
